


Altered Skant

by minayuri



Series: Fantasia of Desires [1]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Julian Bashir, Cameras, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fingerfucking, Lingerie, M/M, Modeling, Naked Male Clothed Male, POV Elim Garak, POV First Person, Seduction, Shameless Smut, Skant Uniform, Teasing, Top Elim Garak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26388910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minayuri/pseuds/minayuri
Summary: Garak takes it upon himself to modify Julian’s skant just a bit and gives him an incentive to wear it for him. Their evening activities soon get heated.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: Fantasia of Desires [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927855
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	Altered Skant

**Author's Note:**

> Offering my own Garashir skant fanfic, enjoy :D

A moment of inspiration took hold over me one day when I was looking through my dear Doctor’s wardrobe – there was a charming piece of clothing I had not yet seen him dress in – it’s of Starfleet design - rather fetching. The garment definitely would look better on him than that terrible uniform he has to wear. Especially since it would show off those lovely long legs of his. Yes, it’s not practical, but such a gorgeous body shouldn’t be hidden away like that. Then again, I wouldn’t want wandering eyes looking at my beautiful Doctor with veiled lust. No, only I get that privilege.

Occasionally, Julian lets me come and go in his quarters when he’s out – either to drop off a book for him to read or a garment he asks me to alter when he’s too busy with his work or out on a mission. He’s in the Infirmary right now, taking care of the roster of patients he sees on a day-to-day basis. My actual purpose here is to drop off a pair of his trousers I altered. I return my attention to the garment of interest.

With a few slight modifications, this garment would look more fetching. Once I get to my shop, it shouldn’t take me too long to alter. So, I take it upon myself to take said garment – after all, it’s not like Julian wears it on a regular basis like he does those tasteless blue pajamas of his. I prefer it when he dresses into the lovely white silk robe I made – which caresses every remarkable curve in his slender, divine body. When I’m in the mood, all I have to do is pull the belt open, slide the robe off, and voilà! 

Julian Bashir is an incredibly passionate lover, it still astonishes me to this day how I managed to seduce a sublime being like him to my bed. 

Don’t get me wrong – I delight how Julian excels in the art of engaging conversation with his sharp-witted prowess in our literary debates or whatever other topic we discuss over lunch. Julian’s astonishing sex appeal is just an additional attribute to his many attractive qualities.

I make a mental note to send Julian a message to meet me in my quarters tonight, take the now-folded garment, and walk out of his quarters.

Once I get to my shop, I go behind the counter to pick up a PADD. Julian will be checking for any incoming personal messages when he gets in a break – he always does.

_My Dear Julian,_

_Come to my quarters tonight, I have a surprise for you. I’ll be waiting, my beauty._

_With Love,  
Elim_

I tap the _send_ button and get to work on the modifications to the garment.

After lunch, I checked the messages in my inbox, and Julian sent me a quick reply that he’d be there. Oh, I look forward to tonight.

Later into the evening, Julian arrives at my place. We share a deeply passionate kiss when he latches his arms around my shoulders, while my hands hold his slim waist firmly. He must have finished eating a meal, I detected the taste of I’danian spice pudding in his mouth.

“So, love, what surprise do you have in store for me this time?” Julian asks as we part from our kiss.

“Just go into the bedroom and you’ll see, my dear.”

“Alright, then…I just hope it’s nothing too drastic.” He goes in and I follow behind him, with a wicked gleam in my eyes – grinning with lascivious intent. 

On the bed lay his altered garment, a pair of skimpy black silk underwear, and black silk thigh-high stockings.

“Elim! What in the bloody hell did you do to my skant?!” Julian picks up the garment into his grasp, noticing what I did to it.

“I just altered it a little, thinking the slits on the sides would look rather alluring on you. Besides, it’s not like you ever wear it on a regular basis.” I emphasize, my eye ridges raised and eyes wide.

“It’s against regulations to alter it like that, Elim!” He fires back at me in that impassioned way I adore.

“Tell me, my dear, when was the last time you wore that skant on duty?”

“Well…before I…came to DS9.” Julian trails off, murmuring, as if deep in thought. “I did think of wearing my skant once, then changed my mind. With the work I do in the Infirmary it would be impractical.” Julian soon blushed a lovely shade of pink. “And the way you’d react if you saw me dress in it.” There was a trace of shyness in his lilting voice.

“What reaction did you think I was going to have, my sweet Doctor?”

His adorable face reddened some more.

“That you’d look at me in that way you are right now, in that predatory manner.” He locked his gaze onto mine, a hint of defiance in his eyes.

I had to laugh in light-hearted amusement. Oh, my dear Doctor, how you continue to enthrall me!

“We have a golden opportunity here, wouldn’t you say, my dear?”

“I suppose I can indulge you.” Julian placed his skant in front of him, fingering at one of the slits I made.

“No time like the present. Strip, Julian.” I simply tell him.

My dear Doctor sets the skant on the bed for the moment, a suggestive grin on his lush lips.

“This could turn out to be an exciting evening for us.” Julian purrs seductively, leisurely unzipping the front of his uniform with his elegant fingers, toeing off his uniform shoes.

He then disrobes out of that god-forsaken uniform – revealing his soft golden-bronze skin which feels like the softest silk I’ve ever touched. I relish the taste of that delicious skin, worshiping him with my lips and tongue. I particularly enjoy licking his sweet inner thighs, so delectable. He removes his black Starfleet-issued briefs and carelessly tosses them alongside his uniform on the floor. The delightful treasure in-between his legs is a succulent treat, I enjoy grasping his charming cock in my hand and taking it into my mouth to pleasure him – to hear Julian’s heated moans when I offer him oral stimulation is extremely gratifying. It feels good when it’s inside of me, the sensation is so incredible that it makes my head spin.

Not tonight, I intend to be the one doing the fucking. Most of the time, I’m the dominant partner in our relationship. As a Cardassian, it is in my nature to dominate Julian in bed – and he enjoys it.

“Now, my dear, let’s get you dressed up.” I say in a sing-song voice.

“I understand that you want to see me in my old skant, but wearing these thigh-high stockings and this underwear? This is tiny! It hardly covers anything, Elim!” Julian questions me, holding the silk undergarment in-between his lovely fingers. I designed them myself, with the finest fabric from my shop.

“But, my dear, dear Julian…do you doubt the word of your tailor? Can you look me in the eye and tell me that this wouldn't look lovely on you?” I lick my lips at him in a salacious manner, making his cock twitch.

“Yes, Elim, it would.” Julian acquiesces – running his graceful fingers over the fabric of the undergarment, attempting to bite back a moan.

He slips on the skimpy underwear with relative ease over his svelte legs I adore. He exhales sensually as the tight-fitting garment clings to his thickening cock. Julian looks so beautiful wearing these little garments, what a ravishing sight he makes! Next, he picks up one of the silk stockings - giving me a lewd smile, bending over to slip it on over his right foot. In a deliberate, languid pace, he slides the stocking up his bare leg - a come-hither expression on his stunning face. As Julian chuckles in that indecent fashion, it makes my ajan pulsate and I feel my arousal rise within every nerve ending in my body. He performs the same tantalizing action with his left leg, taunting me further. Once clad in the silk stockings, I look him over, pleased that they fit snug on his graceful limbs - very alluring. Oh, Julian…your sylphlike legs are to die for!

“How does this look on me, Elim?” Julian gives me a nice little show of his titillating delights.

I take a moment to breathe, as my libido is kicking into high gear. Part of me wants to throw him on the bed and take him right now - patience, Elim.

Julian tends to be a shameless exhibitionist – wearing tight silver athletic wear, revealing shirts that show off his delectable clavicles. It takes a lot out of me when he dares dress in such garments out in public knowing it drives me crazy! Yes, I have partial responsibility for encouraging such behavior in private.

Now, he’s teasing me by swaying his lovely hips at me! I Really, my dear Doctor, you certainly enjoy testing my patience!

“I have to say Elim, this does look sexy on me.” Julian says in a husky voice, giving me a little wink. 

What a wicked little tempter you are, dear Julian!

“Now the skant, my dear.” I tersely tell him, before I’m tempted to give in to my increasing lust.

Julian picks up the skant and puts it on with relative ease. When Julian is fully dressed in the garment, he looks absolutely breathtaking. 

I was right to judge that the twin slits on the sides of the garment would be attractive – the sides of his sensual, copper thighs were displayed in all their glory. With the stockings, there is a delightful gap in-between. The overall effect was remarkably sexy. Julian gives me a capricious smirk, glancing at me with a desirous gaze. I circle around Julian – looking him over, pleased with what I’m seeing. Yes, the skant suits him much better! However, such a vision of beauty is for my eyes only.

“Shall we take some lovely photos?” I say, pulling out a holocamera from my pocket.

“Interesting, we never did anything like that before.” Julian gazes at the device, most definitely intrigued. “Certainly, I’d like to, Elim.” Julian zestfully giggled - striking a fetching pose - placing his right leg in front of his left and laid his right hand on his thigh. Bending his left elbow, he rested his other hand on his hip.

Julian gave me a number of poses – ranging from playfully coquettish to intensely seductive. What a natural he was! I could tell he was enjoying himself as I took pictures of him. Oh yes, my dear, that’s a captivating angle – showing off your tight, little _assets_. The voyeur in me took pleasure in gazing at him as I took a number of shots, immortalizing the splendor of his radiant youth. Those pretty, jewel-like hazel eyes gleaming at me – his succulent pink lips curved into a smile. Julian got on the bed, kneeling, a sultry grin gracing his features. He spread his legs for me, one hand on the bed behind him while the other rested on his knee – his hips slightly canted up. I could easily see the bulge peeking from the skirt portion of the skant – ah, so naughty my dear Julian!

“Quite a natural you are, my dear.” I compliment him, my eyes undoubtedly ogling at him in hungry desire. “Should you ever tire of the medical profession…”

“What, make a killing modeling lingerie and other enticing garments?” Julian interjected, laughing in amusement.

“Oh, you have no idea.” My lips curled into a salacious grin - a dark, crooning tone seeping into my voice.

Julian’s arousal heightens as I take notice of how he shifts on the bed, licking his succulent lips tantalizingly. The scent he’s radiating is utterly inviting.

“I want you now, love. Whenever you look at me like that...” Julian lightly groans as he glides his hand inside the skant to touch himself.

“Ah, ah, ah.” I gently chide him, wagging a single finger. “Move your hand away.”

“Please touch me Elim, I need you.” Julian pleads as he lies back on my bed, legs spread – looking so wanton.

“My dear…how irresistible you are.” I set the holocamera down on the bedside table - then sit down on the bed next to my bewitching Human, caressing one of his hips with my broad hand.

I hover over my treasured Doctor, who looks up at me with such need – licking his lips with such incredible sensuality that makes the passion I feel for him burn intensely. My other hand feels him up, starting at the calf of one of his legs at a glacial pace towards his inner thigh - my touch leaving a blazing trail. Julian’s soft moans fill my ears, adding to my desire. His eyes become hooded when I begin stroking his warm inner thigh. Oh, it feels so much like satin. Julian raises his arms up to embrace me and I press my lips to his in a luscious kiss. As we kiss, Julian immediately opens his mouth - letting my tongue go inside. Our tongues dance erotically with one another and Julian’s gentle moans resonate in my mouth, escalating my lust. He tastes so delicious, just the right amount of sweetness and spice I crave with every kiss.

I continued up where he wanted me to touch him – Julian pulls away from our kiss to let out a keening sigh and he arches his hips up to encourage me to stroke him.

“Yes! Oh yes…ooh that feels so good, Elim.” Julian groans as my hand rubs his hard cock through the underwear, feeling the hair that Humans tend to have down there – I take Julian’s erection in my grasp when it slides out of its confinement.

With the obvious sign of his own arousal within my firm grip, I can only imagine what I must look like. My neck ridges, dark and swollen – my Chu’en taking on a bluish tint. Julian takes notice and begins unfastening my tunic, to have better access to my neck ridges and chula. Once he does, I feel his fingertips first caress my chula for a few moments, then travel towards my swollen ridges – concentrating where my kinath’U is located, pressing those fingers down hard. The way he massages me like that is an incredible sensation, Julian knows how to apply the right amount of pressure to allow me to feel it. The glans of his cock is leaking precome, making the glide much smoother as I continue stimulating him. Both of us are moaning, gazing into each other's lust-clouded eyes as we pleasure each other. The provocative way my dear Doctor is looking up at me – his darkened cheeks and open, panting mouth is enough to entice me into kissing him again. This time, with even more fervent passion – my tongue fucking his mouth. Julian’s hips are bucking up and down wildly – the silky steel of his slick, rosy cock becoming hotter. My own groin was becoming more swollen and wet, I even started to feel myself everting, bit by bit.

The heat both of us were generating was glorious, the fire of our mutual lust continued to rise – sending burning sensations lancing through our bodies. I could smell the heady scent of Julian’s intoxicating musky sweat, it made my own arousal go into overdrive. Planting myself on top of him, I arrested his wrists above his head – rubbing my crotch against his. I rut against him, thrusting hard, making him cry out in intense need. He wraps his long, silk clad legs around my waist – wantonly rubbing his wet, leaking erection on my groin.

“Oh god Elim! Yes! Oh yes!” Julian keens as he thrusts his hips sharply, his sounds of pleasure growing with each hot, ragged breath he makes.

I look down at Julian in feral hunger – at first such a sight frightened him, now it just makes his sexual passion intensify and he starts begging me to fuck him. 

“Please fuck me Elim, I need you!” Julian pleads with that _sinful look_ in his darkened eyes, I growl at him, my own longing to quench my desires by fucking that tight entrance of his taking hold over me.

It took me a moment to get myself under control so I could take off my clothes, which were feeling quite uncomfortable. The heat I was generating was becoming overwhelming, so I stripped off everything – tossing the items carelessly on the floor. The tailor in me cringed at such cavalier treatment, but at the moment I didn’t give a damn. My mind was focused only on filling Julian. I pull off the damp underwear clinging to Julian’s thighs, letting it join my own garments.

“Are you going to take this off me, Elim?” 

“No, I think I’ll leave it on you.” I answer him, electing to keep him dressed in the skant and the stockings.

I reach within myself to coax the rest of my prUt out – with an orgasmic cry and gritting my teeth – the hard, slick organ fills within the grip of my hand. My ajan is dripping wet with my natural lubricant and I take a generous portion of it to use on Julian’s tight entrance. Julian spreads his legs out, not needing to be told to do so. He pushes the skirt portion of the skant out of the way and tilts his hips up more to allow me easy access to his anus. I get back on the bed and use my free hand to pull at one of the cheeks of his arse, then I allow myself the luxury of letting my lubricated fingers travel down that rosy red cock – starting at the dripping head, down the pulsing shaft, to the swollen sacs, the perineum, and to where Julian wanted me most.

“Why must you tease me in that way?” Julian pants heavily.

“Because you enjoy it, my dear.” The tip of my index finger circles around the rim of his anus for a moment or two, then I push it in.

Julian makes a whimpering noise when the thick digit of my finger pushes past his sphincter and I make the journey towards his prostate gland, that delightful gland that Human males have which drive them crazy when stimulated. It still manages to fascinate me with every sexual encounter Julian and I have when he lets loose those arousing cries.

“Oh god, that feels so fucking good Elim…” Julian heavily sighs as I reach his prostate and start caressing the gland with the tip of my finger while stretching him at the same time.

“Doesn’t it? Just wait until my prUt takes its place, my dear.” I croon at Julian – giving him a lascivious glare, my eyes filled with dark, carnal intent.

“Give me another finger, love. I want more, ah yes!” Julian throws back his head when I push a little harder against his prostate.

“As you wish, my sweet Doctor.” My voice is dripping with sex, feeling my prUt throb - longing to shove it deep inside of him.

A second finger goes into him and for the hell of it, a third follows – the action rewards me with a sweet obscenity laced cry from Julian’s lush mouth. I push those fingers deeply in and out of him, emulating what I intend to do with my prUt in a few moments. Those husky, spine-tingling noises spilling out of Julian is affecting me, clouding my vision, the voice inside my head beckoning me to take him. It always gets like this – never before had anyone rendered me into a being of unadulterated lust – only Julian Bashir is capable of making me feel this way.

“I’m going to fuck you so hard, my Julian.” Letting out a guttural hiss – my penetrating eyes peer deep into his, as if I’m trying to reach into his very soul.

I take my fingers out of him, he’s stretched enough and get in-between his legs. As I lean over Julian, he lifts his legs up to drape them on my shoulders. My hands once again pin Julian’s wrists to either side of his head, the pressure of my firm grip will sure leave bruising. Aiming the tapered tip of my lubricated prUt to his entrance, I press forward deep inside of him. He arches his back as I penetrate him and both of us let out a long, drawn-out groan as we become one. The tight sensation of his entrance squeezing my prUt and the addicting heat of his body feel so fucking good, I hiss out an expletive in Kardasi. Once I am fully buried inside of Julian, I allow myself a few moments to languidly bask in the sizzling warmth radiating from my lover’s body. He lets out honeyed, intoxicating moans as my prUt pulsates in his heated depths and I groan feeling his anal walls grip me. 

“Ready, my dear?” I hotly whisper in Julian’s ear, eager to start fucking him.

“Yes, Elim. Fuck me!” Julian growls low in a demanding tone, bucking his hips up in his hunger for my prUt.

As I give in to my carnal need, tilting my pelvis a little further - I begin my deep thrusts inside of Julian, keeping the pace steady for the moment and work my way up. Julian’s sounds of ardent pleasure fill my ears.I revel listening to Julian’s sultry moans and keening cries when we make love like this, it’s something I’ve long become addicted to. Oh, those sounds are the sweetest music to my ears, my beautiful Julian! Let me hear more!

“Elim, please...” Julian begs me, his dark eyes pleading. “Oh fuck, yes! Harder!”

As with every other encounter we’ve had to date, I give in to him – increasing the tempo of my thrusts and the staccato rhythm of my hips pound against Julian’s. As the tapered tip of my prUt hits his prostate, he shouts out a profane word. The double stimulation of my groin rubbing against his cock and my prUt pounding his tight arse escalates the pitch of his wailing and he belts out a string of indecipherable phrases laced with expletives. What a naughty young man you are, my dear! 

My often-well-groomed mane of hair is getting wilder and looser, with some strands sticking to the sides of my face.

I am truly impressed with Julian’s spectacular stamina – for a Human, he is able to keep up with a Cardassian remarkably well. His endurance in bed is quite extraordinary. Oralius knows how he’s able to do so, considering how delicate-looking he appears. Truly mind-blowing! Only such rapture can come from the thrill of making love with you, my Julian.

With the effort of my thrusts pounding at his prostate, I notice Julian’s cries taking on that familiar pitch when he’s on the verge of orgasm. That plaintive sound when his rigid, dripping cock is aching. Julian looks into my eyes in trembling need – most assuredly feeling that sensation coil in his groin, desperate for release. I’ll grant it to you, my dear – don’t hold yourself back. 

“ELIM!!” Julian tosses his head back against the pillow in an ecstatic wail as he climaxes.

Julian’s streak of warm, sticky white come splatters in-between us, his heart rate still throbbing. I maintain my strong hold on his wrists as the storm gradually subsides for him. His cock has softened, and what I know of Human anatomy is that after orgasm, it becomes quite sensitive. 

Concentrating fully on my own gratification, I grind against the rim of his arse with my irllun – hearing his soft whimpers after his own orgasm is mesmerizing, which only adds to fuel to the fire in my groin as I build up to my own climax. You’re almost there, Elim – yes, oh yes, I feel the rain about to take hold over me. Julian, my dear, clamp a little tighter – yes, that feels so good, my beauty. He finds the strength to yank his wrists out from my grasp. Julian then drags me down to bite down on my kinath’U – hard – and I lose it. I howl his name as I ejaculate and a steady stream of my come floods deep inside Julian’s welcoming channel. He lets out gentle moaning sounds as my seed fills him.

We embrace in the afterglow of our impassioned lovemaking, our foreheads affectionately pressed together as we give each other sweet, gentle kisses. Julian runs his hands over my scaled backside in a gentle massage. Soon, our breathing returns to normal levels.

After a few minutes, I extricate myself from Julian and settle him comfortably on my bed. I take a moment to gaze at how debauched Julian looks – his silky hair all in disarray around his forehead and his flushed visage – not to mention the traces of our shared essence clinging to his skant, skin, and cock. What a beautiful sight! A touch of sentimentality takes reins over me as I tenderly stroke his head, getting his hair away from his eyes. He looks at me reverently and mimics the action.

“Elim…will you help me take this bloody thing off? The sweat and come is making the fabric of the skant cling to my skin and it’s a feeling I don’t relish.” Julian plaintively spoke as he sat up.

“Why certainly, my dear. I’ll also take care of those bruises on your wrists.” I tell him, noting that indeed my tight grip did leave its mark.

Once I remove the skant from Julian, he lets out a sigh of relief as the skin of his upper body is able to breathe. He takes off the stockings himself and both items get tossed aside alongside the rest of our clothing. Julian pulls out a dermal regenerator from inside my bedside table and tosses it over to me. I activate it and get to work on healing the bruising around Julian’s wrists. Once that is taken care of – I deactivate the device and put it back inside the bedside table. I grab the box of sanitary wipes to clean both Julian and myself. After that task is done, I walk over to a reclamation unit to discard the used wipes.

Julian makes himself comfortable on my bed, looking relaxed and content.

“Whenever we do this again, at least let me take that bloody skant off before we fuck.”

“If that is what you wish, my dear.” I respond – a pleased smile plastered on my face as I lie down on the bed, taking Julian in my arms.

“I enjoyed what we did tonight, love – it was fun.” Julian smiled at me in that charming way of his.

“We ought to do things like this more often, don’t you think?”

“Yes – only next time I get to see you dressed up in something ravishing and take holopictures of you, Elim.” Julian raises an eyebrow at me, giving me a roguish grin.

I smile widely at my charming Julian – curious as to what he desires to see me dressed in. It will _certainly_ be something to look forward to.

-THE END-

**Author's Note:**

> What ravishing outfit will Garak dress in to show off to Julian? Read the next fic to find out!
> 
> I have this set around early S3-timeframe.
> 
> The most gracious thanks as always to my delightful beta, [Syaunei](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syaunei/pseuds/Syaunei) for all her great support and wonderful friendship. I appreciate all her amazing advice and suggestions. She helped me out a great deal spicing things up with this fic!
> 
> [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479?view_adult=true) courtesy of tinsnip.


End file.
